My Hero
by Benri Yume
Summary: Puddings thought's when Tart is killed by Pai. Her feelings on the matter and her thoughts on his bravery. DON'T YOU DARE SCROLL DOWN!
1. Chapter 1

**So short...this came to me like, right now. I didn't want to let go of it so I wrote it. It's really short but it's my first Tokyo Mew Mew story! Forgiven? Review!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any shape way or form.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to die, he died because he didn't want to fight us anymore. It wasn't fair, he was just a little kid and he was killed for trying to protect us against his brother, and Pai killed him.

You could say he died in vain, you could say he was stupid for going against his much stronger brother, but to me, he is my hero. He died protecting the mews and I from Pai. He died protecting Ichigo onee-chan from Pai. If that doesn't scream 'hero' I don't know what does.

Now he is gone, and now I'm fighting. I don't want to fight, I never liked to fight even though I am trained. I think playing with friends is better than fighting. Having fun is better than battling each other when you could just form a truce. It's that easy and it's the one thing we all keep forgetting.

There's always a simpler answer. The war between us and the aliens wasn't necessary, we could have just tried to get along and make peace. The aliens get the Mew aqua and are planet is still safe.

All this didn't have to happen! This fight that's happening right now, the final battle, between us and Deep Blue, it didn't have to happen. If we just realized the obvious truth between us. We would all been happy.

But no. We are still fighting and Taru-Taru is dead and I am crying for the first time in months. Everybody is looking at me, but I don't care. It wasn't fair! If only…if only we realized it a bit sooner…

"If only…" I whispered. I looked up. It was time for me to fight once more, it was time for me to avenge Taru-Taru. I will do it, because he deserves to Rest in Peace, knowing his death wasn't in vain. It deserves it, because he fought hard, and now it is time for him to rest. He did his best to keep us safe so far, now it's our turn to fight.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" I'll do it until It's time for me to rest. I owe it to Taru-Taru.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

My hero…


	2. Rewrite(Still short)

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Fighting the aliens wasn't supposed to be this way. It all didn't have to happen. He didn't have to die! He didn't want to fight us anymore, he was sick of fighting. He wanted to just form a truce, he wanted to stop worrying and just be a kid like he was.

Taruto was brave. He died protecting my onee-chan's and I. It wasn't fair that he died. He was my hero. He saved me when I was suffocating. He didn't leave me to die. He could of, but he didn't. I think he knew that we could help the fighting stop. He knew I know he did.

Now he is slipping away from me, and I can't stop it. Now I am fighting the exact thing Taru-Taru was trying to stop us from doing. I don't like to fight, I might have been trained but I hate to fight. I think playing and being a kid is much better than fighting. Although the sparkly outfits and the attacks are really cool, I didn't like the fighting.

There is always a simpler answer, like forming a truce. A truce would've solved everything. Are planet would be safe from harm, and we would be happy and free. The aliens would get our mew aqua, then they could save their planet, and they are happy. See? What's wrong with that idea? Nothing is wrong with that idea. We just keep forgetting that fact.

To us, fighting was the only answer. We needed to fight or die. I at first thought that. Fighting was our only way out. But while us getting turned into animals for fighting was fun, it was never needed. This could have all been avoided. The fight with Deep Blue could have been avoided.

Taru-Taru dying could have been avoid . But no, we had to forget the fact that fighting isn't the right answer! If only…If only we realized that earlier. Then Tartuto wouldn't have died and I would be crying. But it did happen and I am crying for the first time in months and I hate it!

If only we realized our mistake sooner…if only…

"If only." I looked up at Pai and brought out my rings. It was time for me to fight. I will avenge Taruto because he deserves it. He deserves something for protecting me. So I'll do it, so he will be happy wherever he is.

"Pudding Ring inferno!" This is my last stand for Taruto!

My Hero…


End file.
